


bang bang

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Возьмёшь ли ты ответственность за то, что делаешь со мной и моим сердцем?
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 4





	bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018

Если бы Лису спросили, кто занимает её мысли бессонными ночами и является во снах, наполненных сладко-горькой нежностью, она бы без тени сомнения ответила: Джису. 

Только эта очаровательная и немного легкомысленная девушка, в глазах которой отражается яркими лучами солнце, способна будоражить всё естество Лисы, заставляя сердце громче биться, а колени дрожать. Только она может так ярко улыбаться, так забавно смеяться, заряжая позитивом всех присутствующих. И только ей принадлежат трепетные и искренние чувства Лалисы, познавшей первую влюблённость. 

_Возьмёшь ли ты ответственность за то, что делаешь со мной и моим сердцем?_

Видеть Джису и не мочь к ней прикоснуться — слишком больно, крайне обидно и до безумия несправедливо (Лалиса — преступница, Джису — её судья). Если ради счастья старшей ей нужно было бы убить кого-то, она не задумываясь сделала бы это. Просто потому что благополучие любимой девушки для неё важнее собственного. 

И смотреть на Джису сейчас, когда она сжимает в руке маленькую открытку от тайного поклонника, которую положили в её сумку во время перерыва между парами, — безнадёжно и отчаянно. В груди щемит от одного взгляда на прекрасное лицо, наполненное грустью и ожиданием. 

Душераздирающе. 

Лалисе тоскливо; под рёбрами что-то коротко царапает, напоминая о собственной гордости, и она уходит ни с чем. 

В лёгких не хватает воздуха, чтобы вдохнуть и продолжить жить. Это выше её сил. 

И когда Джису останавливает её в университетском парке перед их корпусом, она ничего не понимает и не говорит. А старшей этого не нужно — она сама нарушает молчание и тихо произносит:

— Я знаю, что это ты.

Она протягивает знакомую открытку и мягко улыбается. Лалиса теряет почву из-под ног. Кажется, судьба всё же благоволит ей сегодня. И девушка провидению безмерно благодарна. 

Их пальцы сплетаются, и Лиса поднимает глаза на возлюбленную, шепча её имя. 

Джису наклоняется, чтобы легко поцеловать Лалису в приоткрытые губы. 

(пиф-паф)

Джису спускает курок — контрольный выстрел в самое сердце.


End file.
